Kazuno and Kurosawa
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Kazuno Sarah has a thing for Kurosawa Ruby and Kurosawa Dia has a thing for Kazuno Leah. Catastrophe might follow. [This can be considered a DiaRubySarahLeah OT4]
1. Chapter 1

If there was something Dia knew, it was that she was doting Ruby a little too much. Her instinct as an older sister was so sharp some people started to fear her to cross a certain line. It never happened however during her 23 years of living.

The month of March usually meant graduation and farewell, preparing for the next school year in April. It was far from being that sad though as the young graduated from Tokyo University was happily humming a tune, already seated on a very comfortable train seat. Her diploma was already in hand, the young woman was ready to enter the world of adult and find a proper job. She didn't want to stay in a busy town like Tokyo though so she decided to go back to Shizuoka where her family did live.

The voyage was not that long but the young woman was more than happy as she reached her destination. A bag in hand, the woman was clad in a white shirt and plain suit pants, her hair far shorter than during high school time. Taking a deep breath of the town of Numazu, it was not that different from the big city so she just walked toward the bus stop.

Her target was to reach Uchiura before afternoon as she knew her younger sister has decided to cook for them. Just thinking that her 21-years old younger sister was doing her best was making the ravenette happy. At first, the two of them used to get in touch every now and then but as the older girl became a fourth year, their time spent together became very rare. The last time they met was during New Year holidays when Ruby has visited her in Tokyo.

The ride wasn't that long as she arrived in her childhood's town in half an hour. Already, the air was very different and so was the scenery. Plantations of Mikans were visible on the nearby mountains when the familiar bay was glowing with an emerald color. When it was still supposed to be winter, it was becoming warmer. Spring was at the door after all.

"Nee-chan!"

A familiar voice called for the Management course graduated who turned around and saw the person she was hoping to find. Ruby wasn't the kind of person to change in appearance. She has barely gained one inch since graduating from high school. Unlike Dia, the red-head has grown her hair though as it reached her lower hip and were attached in a pair of braids now.

"Ruby!"

The younger girl smiled, her face still those of a child. She was clad in a white dress and a jacket over it. "Welcome home!" The red-head approached her sister who just got out from the bus. They were still at the empty bus stop. "How was the trip?"

"It was a little exhausting but I've seen worse."

No more words were said as the two decided to go home together. Since Mari was still in Italy and Kanan was in Kyuushu, there was no one specific they could visit. The former second year trio were at an even in the University of Numazu while Hanamaru and Yoshiko were having a trip in Kyoto.

It didn't take them long before reaching their residence. Their house didn't change a bit in the past five years so Dia quickly got comfortable. Her sister has already prepared their lunch so after changing, the two of them started on.

Their parents have retired now and were living in the countryside of Saga, leaving Dia at the dorm of the University and Ruby alone on the house. It took her quite some time to get used to it but with her two former classmates usually staying over, nothing was really hard. That was until a certain girl from Hokkaido made it a habit to check on her from time to time.

"The other day, Sarah-Nee and Leah-chan has visited me and taught me their inn's specialty."

"Ah!" The older girl smiled happily as she patted her sister's head, the two of them seated by each other's side. "I am so thankful of them to always look at my younger sister. I truly respect Sarah-san so it makes me happy the two of you are so close."

Usually, Dia would be overprotective of her sister, never letting anyone get close to the red-head… but the Kazuno sisters were an exception. The two younger sisters were good friends and the older sisters seemed to be able to get along well, usually visiting themselves during college times as they took the same course.

"By the way, since you've graduated and so did Sarah-Nee, they insisted we should spend some time in Hakodate to celebrate that."

"Oh! That sound like a good idea." Despite barely being back from a trip, Dia was already looking forward to another adventure. Hokkaido might be a good place to go now. It wasn't as if she was going to find a job right away so better try to find all the possible offers.

[-x-x-x-]


	2. Chapter 2

After one week in Uchiura, the Kurosawa sisters have decided to make a trip to Hakodate to meet with their friends. It was possible to do by plane and the trip would not be too long. As soon as they have arrived, they were greeted by the two familiar young women who were waiting for them at the airport.

There was a reason people usually associated these sisters as like Dia, Sarah has grown taller and more mature after getting a new shorter haircut. On the other hand, the younger sister has remained just how she was five years ago but made it a habit to keep her hair untied.

"Dia-san, Ruby-chan; welcome!" The older Kazuno happily greeted them.

"Good morning, Sarah-san!" The other older sibling returned the greeting while Ruby just gave a polite bow.

Usually, the red-head would be very shy around other people, even this grown up but she did consider the purplenette like another older sister she could depend one. There were times she has spent a month in Hakodate back in her second year of college after all, just right after her parents has moved to the countryside.

"Morning…" The other younger sister muttered, not really comfortable with the ambiance. She might be meek like Ruby but her way of being introvert was accompanied by a tsundere personality—something Dia found really funny.

"How have you been doing, Leah?"

During the past five years, the four of them has gotten comfortable around each others to change the honorific they were using. The usually introvert and serious brunette has considered Leah like a second younger sister as there were times she took care of the purplenette in Tokyo one year prior when the younger girl was doing a trip and got lost.

"I am fine…" Leah avoided direct eye contact as she clung to Sarah's arm. "Thank you for the other day… by the way…" her words came more as a mutter but Dia was able to hear them right, earning a smile from the three others.

"Come on, Leah; Dia-san is like a sister so you should get a little closer to her." The older violet proposed as she eyed at the other two. She also wanted to have a certain red-head to cling to her like this after all.

Leah nodded as she let go of her sister's arm and offered a hand to the taller ravenette. "The trip must have been exhausting. How about we go home for now?"

The usually reserved girl who was not a fan of skinship, nodded as she gladly accepted the younger girl's hand and held it with hers. Then, they started walking out of the airport, Sarah and Ruby leading the way as they were linking arms. For anyone passing there, the image would be a bit old, especially if they we acquaintance of the Kazuno sisters.

For instance, two classmates of Leah just happened to cross the four of them in their way home and just gave an awkward greeting before resuming their walk. It was as if they were on a double date, having offered each other's sister to the other sister—kind of making it awkward for anyone else to comment.

They seemed to be oblivious about it as they happily had their own little discussion on their way. While Ruby and Sarah seemed to be talking about sweets and baking—their shared hobbies—, the other duo was a little quieter, occasionally pointing few things concerning politics.

It didn't take them long reaching the Kazuno's inn. After their parents has also retired and moved away to the countryside, the two young women were now taking care of it. While usually quiet, the busiest part of the year would usually be around summer and autumn so there was barely any chance for a customer.

After arriving, they got their bags upstairs and then realized something.

"Oh. Sorry! We only have two bedrooms that Leah and I are using." The older woman pointed out. After taking her coat off, she was revealed to be wearing the same design of dress Dia seemed to have chosen. Coincidence?

"Then, we'll just have to share a room for two…" The younger sister muttered, also taking her coat off and as another confidence, her childish shirt and skirt did ressemble Ruby's. Usually, Leah would be against letting someone else in her room but these two guest were very important.

"So, I will stay with Leah-chan?"

"Wait!" The two older sisters quickly interrupted the red-head, oddly at the same time. It somehow startled the girl who ran behind her younger friend as to hide. For Dia and Sarah, it was not as if they were uncomfortable around each others but they wanted to use a wicked plan. Unknown to the other one, the other one had a rather dirty idea in mind. "How about we make a little exchange for this one?" The older sister hostess proposed as she clapped her hands together.

"Ruby could stay in Sarah-san's room while I get with Leah. I do hope there should be no problem?" The other young woman also mimicked their hostess' action.

For the oblivious girls, they saw no problem and so agreed with it. Dia and Sarah mentally cheered as they would get the occasion to sleep in the same bed as the other's younger sister and get close to them. At that time, they still thought it was sisterly attraction and of course, Dia didn't know what Sarah was thinking and vice versa.

Since the Kurosawa sisters has barely arrived, they still needed to rest due to the timezone so their hostess got down to prepare the dinner when their guests got into their respective new room. Ruby just quickly changed into a nightgown and rested on the bed. It was not her first time lying on this one bed but it was the first time she was alone on it.

On the other hand, the older sister, after getting changed, had a look around. Leah's room was oddly tidied and all her little secrets were kept locked inside a closet. How did she know that you might ask? It was obvious with the several chains and locks holding the small closets at the corner of the room. Other than that, it was a very lovely area.

Dia sat on the comfortable bed and got a look at a picture on the bedside table. There was the picture the four of them took together during last summer vacation when they went to the mountains for hiking. While the older sisters were at the side, Leah was by Dia's left while Ruby was at Leah's left and of course Sarah at their left.

The ravenette smiled as she laid on the bed. It smelled like a younger sister, making her comfortable. If she was asked, an older sister would respond they can identify their sisters with the smell. Usually, same thing would happen if she considers another girl like a sister. While their smell might be alike, it would always be possible to identify who was who.

Dia dug her face in the pillow as she felt sleep closing in. "Leah…"

[-x-x-x-]


	3. Chapter 3

As the Kurosawa sisters fell asleep at their hostess' room, the Kazuno sisters were busying themselves. They would usually take it easy at this time of the day but they just couldn't stay still. It was a while since the last time the four of them were together like this.

Having learned a lot about each others, Sarah was able to confirm that the red-head was a fan of sweets while her sister knew Dia had a liking for traditional food. Deciding on the menu took a while though as the purplenette sisters just stood by the kitchen counter after putting their apron on.

The in was closed for the week for renovation. The two of them has decided to take over the family business and thought about some improvement. That gave them some time to decide the new design and menu. They saw this occasion of having visitors from Shizuoka as an occasion to improve their skills in restauration.

Leah placed a finger on her chin, eyes close as she was lost in deep thought. "What should I cook?" For the occasion, she has tied her long hair in a high ponytail as to not get in the way. While her admiration for the Japanese beauty was not as extreme as what her sister was feeling for Ruby, she indeed wanted to please Dia as much as possible.

On the other hand, her sibling decided to not think too much, heating the oven and preparing a couple of things. Instead of thinking too much about something, the best course of action would be to try cooking something and then decide which one should be best. In the end, she decided to make three different dishes. As she was about to try them though, the taller girl thought about having Leah try them for her.

"Leah, would you mind trying these out?"

Since discovering that the younger sisters had lot of similarity, the older siblings has taken a liking in trying things with their own sister as to try to understand the other one. Usually, asking Leah about something would be synonym to having Ruby's opinion (to a small merge and variation due to their slight difference in personality).

The younger girl nodded as she took a spoon and tried the first dish. It was some traditional soup using all kind of vegetables. The taste was not that bad but it didn't give that much impact. "Well…" She closed her eyes at to think of a way to describe it. "It is indeed good but you went too much on the spices and sugar. Ruby wouldn't mind eating it but I will feel sorry for her."

Sarah literally took note with a small notebook while listening. This information could come in handy in the future.

The second dish was supposed to be the dessert; flans inside pots. The younger girl had a taste and her face instantly brightened. They were just on the perfect side, its sweetness and the completion of the ingredients was heavenly. It was very obvious they were made to match the younger girls' taste. One would need insane among of research to do such thing. At the though, Leah was perplexed for a second as she didn't know what to think of the idea. She just let it be while turning to the last dish.

"Well… the desert was perfect…a little too perfect in my opinion… About the last one…"

It was some kind of cold noodles inside a plate. In most Chinese restaurant, people usually called them Mine Sao. On the side were croquettes and Samos made by the older sister using everything she could use from the kitchen. After a taste, Leah realized they were far better than the ones offered by the local restaurant. She knew her sister was very good at cooking and other feminine stuff but she realized once more her sister was far better than she imagined.

Leah paused. "It is indeed very good. I am sure Ruby will be pleased."

"Yay!" The older sibling cheered, a little too loud as she realized it a little too late. "Oh. Sorry about that."

The girl with longer hair breathed out as she turned to her sister. Sarah took one step back while the shorter girl took one step forward. Several more steps and the taller girl found her back against the wall, a pair of deep violet eyes looking straight at her.

"W-what is it, Leah? I-is there something wrong…?"

"Nee-sama…" Sarah shivered as her sister was using the tone of voice usually applied in no-joke moment. Did the younger girl finally discover she had feelings for Ruby? "You…" the older girl gulped. "You like Dia-san, don't you?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Eh?" The taller girl was dumbfooled at how serious Leah seemed to be. How could her sister get to that conclusion? "Leah…?"

"You don't have to hide it." The other girl slightly relaxed as she still ha her sister cornered. A smile found its way on the college student's face though as to comfort Sarah. "As to get close to her, you've invited them as soon as she graduated and are doing your best to impress her by doing Ruby's favorite dishes. Even the fact of insisting to not share a room with her but with her sister is a proof of how much you care of Dia-san. I really like that part of Nee-sama."

Sarah went silent. That kind of escalated pretty quickly. At least, Leah didn't think anything weird. "W-well…" She just couldn't go and rectify her sister that the one she wanted to be closer with was Ruby. The college graduated knew since a while that she was definitely a lolicon. Usually, when walking downtown, her eyes will wander to follow younger-looking girls. While every girl had her own charm, a certain red-head caught Sarah's attention the most.

"Nee-sama?"

The older sister cleared her throat. "I guess I can't hide anything to my little sister. I admit." she has decided to play along with it. It was not fully a lie as she really admired Dia with all her might but it definitely was not that kind of love, unlike with the meek sister. "But please do not tell anyone about it, okay. I still need a little time to get my heart ready."

"Nee-sama…" Leah nodded, the smile still on her face. "Yes. I promise to not even tell Ruby."

Sarah moved her hand as to pat her sister's heat, a smile also appearing on her previously confused face. "Good girl~"

Their moment didn't last long though as another duo of sister have descended the staircase. They have already changed from the pajama into more casual clothes. The party was just about to start after all.

As the Kazuno saw them approaching, Leah gave one wink while leaning to her sister as to whisper something in her ear. "Worry not, Nee-sama! I will give you a helping hand."

No need to mention Sarah was very perplexed by that as she didn't really need such thing but just couldn't turn down her sister's initiative.

[-x-x-x-]


	4. Chapter 4

The atmosphere was rather awkward between Sarah's attempts at getting closer to the red-head while her own sister was trying to hook her with the other woman. At fist, no one paid any mind to it but at the fifth attempt of Leah trying to push her sister in Dia's direction, Ruby made an awkward chuckle.

"Leah-chan, are you all right?"

The girl in question was quite oblivious and just smiled. However, she noticed how distant the two older girls were as they stood up, helping each others for the fifth time since their little party has started. They have decided to use the dining room as area to organize the party and put the snacks on a low table. Of course, they lit a TV and some decoration as well as drinks.

After another apology, Dia and Sarah each walked their own direction without looking behind. It made the younger violet slightly desperate as she decided her power alone was not enough. Walking toward the kitchen, she grabbed the red-head by an arm and dragged her alongside.

Ruby was about to say something but went against it as she saw the other girl was serious about something. Once they reached their destination, Leah let go of her arm so the shorter of the duo decided to speak. "What is wrong, Leah-chan? You've been acting weird since earlier. Did something happen with Sarah-Nee?"

"The truth is…" the girl struggled. She has promised her sister she won't tell anyone about what they talked about but she really needed Ruby's help. "About Nee-sama… I…"

There was a moment of pause as the taller girl mentally debated. On one hand, she would be betraying Sarah if she told Ruby everything. On the other hand, she wanted to be of an help though.

While Leah was lost in though, her friend was also thinking. She was acting really weird and Ruby placed a finger on her chin thinking. "Leah-chan… could it be…" She trailed a moment, her friend still keeping her focus on the floor. "…you're in love with Sarah-Nee…?"

The Kazuno girl's mind instantly went wide as she heard these words. How could her best friend assume such thing? Sure, the violet girl admitted she didn't have that much friend and the only people close to her were Ruby, Dia and her own sister. Of all people, she had to assume her?

She couldn't afford to tell the truth now though. A promise is a promise after all so the girl just averted her eyes, not replying.

"Leah-chan…" Ruby went silent in shock for a moment before smiling. "Isn't that great? I mean I think Sarah-Nee also loves you a lot. Though it might be a different kind of love but I am sure she won't be totally against it. I know; I am going to give you my support."

"Wait, Ruby!" The taller girl protested. "You don't have to go that far. I can somehow manage on my own."

"Of course not! You already had years to confess but didn't do so. Of course I need to give a push." From the past years, the red-head has somehow turned into a pushover young woman, all thanks to her older sister as well as Sarah. Since she decided she won't be able to always depend on someone, it was imperative for her to find her way in society. "Just believe in me! I promise I won't let you down."

"Y-yeah…" Leah reluctantly nodded as she made a mental grimace, giving up. At least, she could pretend. Shaking Ruby away might be difficult. While trying to find a way to hook Sarah and Dia, she got herself into being the target of a shipper on deck. It was at this moment she regretted dragging her friend into this.

After some agreement, the two of them decided to go back and found the two older girls facing their back at each others, pouting. The atmosphere was definitely very tense.

The first to break the silence was Ruby. "What's wrong?"

Sarah puffed her cheeks childishly. "I don't know Dia-san anymore."

"You are just being too stubborn." Countered the ravenette.

The younger girl sighed as they knew it was going to be a pain in the ass.

[-x-x-x-]

**A/N: This was inspired by an odd dream. I hope you will enjoy it. It has very short chapters unlike what I usually do. I wanted to try something new. Also, I will try to update as frequently as I could.**

**See you next tome!**


	5. Chapter 5

Awkward…

Ruby and Leah could only watch their older siblings acting childishly while avoiding each others, seemingly upset. It was a very difficult situation to solve, especially the younger Kazuno who wanted her sister to get along well with Dia.

"Nee-sama…"

Against everyone's expectation, the older girl ignored her. It was usually something the older sibling would never do so their junior understood it was going to be a huge pain to solve what was going on.

Leah sighed as she knew there was nothing left to do but to use force. Despite her usually reserved personality, people surely don't want to piss her off. "Come here!" She dragged Sarah upstairs, against the older girl's complains, leaving a sweatdropping Ruby alone.

Dia was sitting at the corner of the room, pouting. The red-head wanted to do something, everything in her power. She knew the older girl would not be too aggressive on her. The rare time the young woman scared Ruby was when there was a huge misunderstanding between them, like back in high school.

"Nee-chan…"

The ravenette sighed as she patted the seat beside her. Her younger sister understood and quietly sat down. The two of them remained quiet for a while until Dia spoke up. "Sorry for earlier. I was just upset because of what Sarah did."

The college student didn't dare ask what was going on. Knowing her sister, it might concern either meaningless stuff like their favorite soap brand or very important matters like career.

"I guess I need to explain huh…" There was no response and the ravenette took it as a clue to continue her explanation. "As you know, Mother and Father have moved to the countryside so the two of us need to live on our own. Sarah has proposed we move here in Hokkaido and live together. As we continued to speak, lot of things lead to another and she mentioned about that one group of girls from Saga Prefecture who dare call themselves idols so I got upset and she yelled at me. I am the victim, I tell you."

"I… kind of saw that coming…" Ruby sighed as she stood up. "I wouldn't mind moving here and live in Hakodate. I mean there is a good college nearby and I get to be with Leah-chan and Sarah-Nee. You need not to worry, Nee-chan." She then helped Dia stand up. "But I guess you went too far. Come on; we need to apologize to them."

"But…"

"No buts!" The red-head said firmly and dragged her sister upstairs so they could meet with the Kazuno sisters. "Come with me!"

Dia could only sigh as a response.

Later in the evening, after hours of debate and huge scolding from their respective sisters, Dia and Sarah finally made out and so they resumed the party. Of course, no alcohol was allowed but then Ruby and Leah were easily drunk on strawberry milk.

At 09 in the evening, the younger sisters were acting like yakuza members as they drank their juice at the dinner table. "Y'know, Leah-chan… *hick* ye got some good stuff here."

"Ya! *hick* It took me years to collect em all." The violet said proudly as she caressed her favorite female anime character figuring. "This one, I got it *hick* at last year's zummer Komiket."

"Ow~ Leah-chan so stronk *hick* going to such place."

"I know… *hick* took lotta energy an' guts."

Sarah could only laugh. "These two really are something."

"Yeah." Dia nodded as a smile appeared on her lips. "I am so happy I got such adorable sister. Though, Leah is cute while acting like this."

"I know. Ruby is not bad either."

They laughed at that and few minutes later found that their sisters have fallen asleep on the carpet. Fortunately, there was a kotatsu in the room so they installed the two college student under it so they could be in a cozy and warm place.

"You know, Dia-san… I…" The purplenette started as she sat under the kotatsu, across from where the other older girl was sitting. "I really like Ruby as much as I do with Leah. I am so glad to hear the two of you will move here. I really hope we could get along well."

The other young woman smiled for a moment before frowning and letting go of a sigh. "I am sick of hiding something." She cracked, not being able to hide things anymore to the people who did so much for them. "The truth is… I have feelings for Leah… I had them for a while now and I feel guilty for not telling anything. I am sorry, Sarah-san. I know you believe in me but then I…"

"I see…" The other girl nodded. "You need not to feel guilty other it. Truth is I am very surprised and there's this unknown anger within me… but then I feel like Dia-san would never hurt Leah. If there is something I believe would make her happy, it would be you."

"Sarah-san…"

"Not that I am one to talk." The hostess sighed as well. "I feel ashamed with myself as well for I have been having wild fantasies about Ruby."

Dia forced a smile, trying to ignore the implication in her friend's words. She forced herself to hold back for this one. "So, we have feelings for each other's sister, huh?"

"But knowing Ruby and Leah, these two might not be ready for a relationship. Plus, I think they would be weirded out if we were to confess to them now."

"True…"

The two of them sat in silence for a good moment, with only the sound of the heater and few nods from the sleeping girls. After a good moment, the ravenette spoke again. "I want to take a bath with Leah…"

"And I want to go on a date with Ruby…"

"If only we were real sisters."

"If only we were real sisters."

The two of them said the last sentence together before realizing it. Emerald eyes met Violet ones and then chuckled. Being in sync that much was funny. That was when an idea popped in their mind. Technically speaking, there is another way to become real sisters besides being given birth by the same parent.

"Dia-san, I have an idea!"

"Same! I am not against it."

The two of them smiled at each others before standing up and walked upstairs to prepare some paper and organize a special event.

[-x-x-x-]

_The next day…_

"Excuse me, what?" Leah sighed deeply as she rubbed her temples. In addition to the hangover due to strawberry juice, the thing that their sisters just said was too much for her.

Ruby on the other hand, was sure about what she heard and was now petrified behind her friend.

"Like I said, Dia-san and I are going to marry each others. We are going to make the preparations starting today. The due date should be in four months."

The younger girl sighed. There was so much questions she wanted to ask but then she was happy for her older sister who would now end up with the girl she shipped her with. "Well… congratulation… I guess… Should I go contact Yoshiko and Hanamaru in that case…?"

"If you please." Dia nodded as she put her coat on and exited the building, soon followed her newlymade fiancé.


End file.
